


Practice

by bynks



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morimoto feels lonely in the kids bunk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

****The little boy crept quietly into the older one’s bunker. It was one of those times again. The older ones had to keep drilling for the uncertain war that has been going on for as long as they have known. For as long as their ancestors had known. All but one of the older boys was present in his bed. Born with a frail body, he has a great heart. “Ryuu-chan.” The older one spoke. “You’re going to be scolded if the officer knows.” He spoke gently. Instead of listening to the older’s word, he just ran into his embrace.


End file.
